fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Diabla
Haru Diabla (春花 出意安奉呂, Haru Deiabura '') who's name is often shortened to her two stage-names of '''Diabla' (出意安奉呂, Deiabura) or Guardian Animal Of Koma Inu (駒犬の保護者動物, Koma Inu no Hogosha Dōbutsu), is one of the newer members of the guild of Koma Inu. Though utilising in three different magic, she is still one of the weaker members of Koma Inu as she is only experienced at what could be considered the weakest magic out of the lot she has in her arsenal (though a very versatile magic if viewed from an optimistic point of view), Animal Possession. Despite having the appearance of a normal human being, except for her pointy ears, Haru actually carries the blood of both a Vulcan as well as an Elf. Her Vulcan blood grants her a great abundance of physical strength and durability while her Elf blood increases her magical capabilities to a certain extent. Though, her strengths are often nullified by the multitude of weaknesses she has in her combat skills, many of these gaps in her fighting existing due to her lack of education on combat and correctly harnessing the energy of Eternano. Gallery File:HaruDiabla.png|Haru's Normal Demeanour Appearance Personality Vulcan Influence History Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Side Stories= |-| Roleplays= Relationships Main Storyline= |-| Side Stories= |-| Roleplays= Magic And Abilities Physical And Mental Capabilities *'Enhanced Strength': Due to the Vulcan blood that resides within her circulatory system, Haru has been granted the power that a normal human could only achieve with years of training, this enhanced strength often gives her the edge in battle, being able to inflict damage that others could achieve with multiple hits with one punch. According to myth, when angered, Haru's physical strength is on par with a potential S-Class Mage, though these are only rumours and has not been confirmed by Haru. *'High Resilience To Physical Attacks': Also due to her Vulcan blood, Haru has a high resistance to physical attacks that are A-Class and below. On multiple occasions, Haru has shown to have tanked many of her opponent's strikes, sometimes not even budging upon being hit. Her high tolerance to physical attacks can often exhaust an opponent and making them lose the will of fighting all together upon seeing that their attacks have no effect whatsoever, creating a battle-winning opportunity for Haru. *'Stamina Of An Animal': Another trait developed by her Vulcan blood, unlike other mages and combatants who have to use magic or undergo stamina training to increase their stamina, Haru has a large stamina reserve that often shines during the late-game of a battle, giving her a chance at winning the fight. In one of her fights, Haru was able to battle for nearly an hour, a feat impossible by many S-Class Mages. *'Tenacity Of A Predator': No matter how badly Haru has been hurt or how much of a gap in strength there is between her opponent, Haru tries to see all her matches through to the end, never losing her will to give up and never losing her hopes of winning. This often prolongs a fight and over time, defeats opponents who have a weak determination to fight and win against Haru. Magical Capabilities *'Adept Magical Control': Due to her Elf influence and blood, Haru has great magical control, allowing her to achieve things such as hiding her magical presence or simply overwhelming her opponent with her magical power,though this is rather hard for her since her aura is at a standard aura in her normal form and an extremely weak S-Class Aura in her Predator Eye: Vulcan form. *'Above Average Resilience To Magical Attacks': Like physical attacks, Haru can endure magical attacks but not to the same extent as physical attacks, from B-Class and below are the only spells she can withstand before succumbing to the pain and damage caused by the attack. Ways Of Combat 'Predator Eye' Predator Eye (捕食者の目, Hoshokusha no Me): Predator Eye is an extremely rare Caster-Type Eye and Animal Magic that allows Haru to gain an iris with a colour that corresponds to the animal she has within her blood as well as black, slit pupils. However, this is not the only change that Haru undergoes in terms of appearance when using the magic, Haru often gains white fur on her body as her the parts of her body that are not covered in fur turn black, similar to the physical appearance of a Vulcan, the very thing which she is drawing power from, though the change could be considered as minor, it still has the power to change the course of a battle. As well as her new appearance, Haru can replicate a quarter of the strength that a Vulcan has since she has a quarter of blood from a Vulcan in her, enabling her to fight with opponents that would be considered above her level. *'Predator Eye': Vulcan (捕食者の目:バルカン, Hoshokusha no Me: Barukan): Predator Eye: Vulcan is the type of Predator Eye exclusive to Haru, it allows her to replicate one fourth of the power of a Vulcan, the only reason why the power that she is able to exert is one fourth is due to the fact that she only has one fourth of Vulcan blood. As stated before, she gains a white fur coating when she uses this type of Predator Eye as well as the change of her skin from light to dark. This spell allows her to fight with enemies that would be considered above her level in terms of the combat area. 'Animal Possession' Animal Possession (動物憑, Dōbutsu Tsuki): Animal Possession is a Seith-Type Magic that allows Haru to store the spirit of an animal inside her, in turn, enabling her to draw upon the power of said animal at any time. When Haru is using this magic (both defensively and offensively), a white aura in the shape of the animal she is drawing power from forms around her whole body. Though this magic is a lot more versatile than Predator Eye, when compared in terms of strength, this magic falls short. As well as that, unlike Predator Eye, Haru's appearance is not altered in any way which could be a disadvantage to her as she does not gain the perks of the body structure of said animal. Though this is partially countered with the aura being spread throughout the body, inside and outside, allowing her to use said animal's powers to the full extent though due to her lack of mastery when it comes to suppressing spirits and her reliance on Predator Eye, she cannot maintain her spells for prolonged periods of time. *'Animal Possession': Wolf: This Animal Possession spell allows Haru to use the confined soul of a wolf in order to gain the exact same abilities as it, greatly enhancing her performance in battle. *'Animal Possession': Reptile: This Animal Possession spell allows Haru to use the confined soul of a reptile in order to gain the exact same abilities as it, greatly enhancing her performance in battle. *'Animal Possession': Lion: This Animal Possession spell allows Haru to use the confined soul of a lion in order to gain the exact same abilities as it, greatly enhancing her performance in battle. *'Animal Possession': Cheetah: This Animal Possession spell allows Haru to use the confined soul of a cheetah in order to gain the exact same abilities as it, greatly enhancing her performance in battle. *'Animal Possession': Rhinoceros: This Animal Possession spell allows Haru to use the confined soul of a rhinoceros in order to gain the exact same abilities as it, greatly enhancing her performance in battle. *'Animal Possession': Vulcan: This Animal Possession spell allows Haru to use the confined soul of a Vulcan in order to gain the exact same abilities as it, greatly enhancing her performance in battle. It is to be noted that this spell is much weaker to the Predator Eye variant. *'Animal Possession': Fox: This Animal Possession spell allows Haru to use the confined soul of a fox in order to gain the exact same abilities as it, greatly enhancing her performance in battle. *'Animal Possession': Dinosaur: This Animal Possession spell allows Haru to use the confined soul of a dinosaur in order to gain the exact same abilities as it, greatly enhancing her performance in battle. 'Beast Subordination' Beast Subordination Magic (野獣隷属魔法, Yajū Reizoku Mahō) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic that is considered a counterpart to Human Subordination due to the fact it allows Haru to command an animal by forcefully controlling its will. Though Haru is against the main purpose, opting to let the animal decide to ally himself/herself with Haru as she views animals on an equal level as herself. Though the name of the magic is called Beast Subordination, Haru is not limited to using animals that are classified as beasts. *'Beast Call: Ooh Ooh Ooh': After calling out, Ooh Ooh Ooh, Haru is able to summon ape-like creatures that come to her aid in battle, this spell often attracts the attentions of Vulcans, meaning that they are the common species that assists Haru in battle when this spell is used. *'Beast Call: Roar': After letting out a tremendous roar, Haru is able to call out feline animals such as Weretigers out of their habitat to come and assist her in battle. In rare cases, Wyverns have responded to these calls and have assisted Haru in battle. *'Beast Call: Chirp' After mimicking a chirp of a bird, Haru is able to call for different type of birds to come and assist her in combat. *'Beast Call: Hiss' After creating an identical sound that a snake would make, Haru is able to summon the power of a reptilian creature to come and aid her in battle, the strongest reptilian creature she has summoned to this day is a Lizardman. 'Boxing' Haru is a rather proficient user of this particular fighting style, incorporating all sorts of variations of jabs, hooks, crosses and uppercuts into her combos and according to Haru, this is all self-taught, she unintentionally made her own variant of Boxing as it complimented her physical prowess. One punch can cause enough damage to cause an injury so if an opponent gets caught within one of her combos, there is a high risk of serious injury which can then lead onto death. 'Street Fighting' Street Fighting: Street Fighting is another fighting style that Haru unintentionally developed into her hand-to-hand and is rather experienced at. This unrefined way of fighting includes all sorts of kicks, punches and underhanded moves that give her a better chance at winning in battle, this fighting style is especially lethal with her as it a common target to have sensitive parts that have a low tolerance attacked viciously, and due to Haru's immense strength, the pain is amplified by an unknown amount. There has been an occasion where Haru actually crushed an opponent's balls with a powerful punch that could've easily fractured a few bones if targeted anywhere else. Weaknesses Physical And Mental Weaknesses *'Slow Speed And Reflexes': Though the Haru can harness a large amount of physical strength and power, she doesn't have the reflexes or speed to back it up, often creating rather slow punches that can easily be dodged and countered, luckily for Haru, her high tolerance to physical attacks means that she could withstand all the counters and make up for the damage lost if one punch connects. *'Hot-Headed': Her hot-tempered nature is believed to have come from her Vulcan influence but it hasn't been confirmed if that is the case. But this brash attitude of hers can seriously affect her standing in battle, as she only thinks her attacks through after she has executed them, and in some rare cases, doesn't think about the attack she has just done at all. Though, luckily, she is not completely hot-headed as she does seem to keep her calm and collected most of the time, though not thinking about her actions, which can seriously diminish her chances of winning in a battle. Magical Weaknesses *'Low Magical Reserves': Though her magical control is proficient, the main reason why Haru can't retain her Animal Possession spells for long is that she has low magical reserves, this means, if for some unknown reason that the battle has turned into a heavily magic-based fight, that it goes without saying, that Haru would run out of magic first, though, her determination on not giving up would make her continue on with the fight plus her above average tolerance to magical attacks would allow her to last a bit longer than expected. Trivia *Her first name is purely inspired by the song, Haru Haru by BIGBANG. Listen to it here *That being said, her surname was inspired by the Spanish word of Diablo which translates to Devil and other things of the sort *Sorry for the lack of detail with the spells, information will be added on soon. Category:Female Category:Females Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Koma Inu Mage